Plankton's Poof
'''Plankton's Poof '''is the seventy-fourth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters Leader Plankton! *Leader Plankton *Assistant Karen Fairly OddParents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Sparky Plot Leader Plankton captures Poof in order to harvest his magic. Story It was a normal day in Dimmsdale. Everyone was relaxing, including the young fairy baby by the name of Poof. Until Wanda came in, that is. “Poof! We need to have a talk!” Wanda shouted, crossing her arms. Timmy, Cosmo, and Sparky walked into the room as well. “Woah, Wanda. What’s going on?” Timmy asked. “Me and Poof are going to have a very important talk!” Wanda said. “You are? Ooh, let me get out the puppets!” Cosmo grinned. "Not that kind of talk, Cosmo!" Wanda shouted. "Oh," Cosmo stated, a blank expression on his face. "Anyway, where have you keep? Lately you keep disappearing! You weren’t even here on our anniversary!" Wanda questioned. "Well, it’s kind of a long story…" Poof started, rubbing the back his neck nervously. "I bet it’s a boring story as well. Who cares if Poof’s gone sometimes! He’s growing up, Wanda! Let him have a little fun!" Cosmo grinned. "Not until he tells me where’s he’s been!" Wanda complained. Suddenly, a mechanical hand burst into the room and grabbed Poof, quickly taking him away. "That mechanical hand just took Poof!" Sparky gasped. "That’s great, Sparky, but you don’t have to point out the obvious!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Quick, guys! I wish we were wherever that robotic hand took Poof!" Timmy shouted and Cosmo and Wanda quickly waved their wands. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton grinned as the mechanical hand brought Poof to Bucket of Evil. “Yes, yes! I see you’ve come back for me, my little child!” Leader Plankton smirked. “I didn’t come back for you! Your stupid mechanical hand kidnapped me!” Poof complained. “Too bad!” Leader Plankton grinned, capturing him with a butterfly net. “Today’s the last time I’ll have to see your annoying face again. After today’s run, I’ll finally have completed harvesting your magic! And then you’ll die a slow and painful death!” Leader Plankton explained sadistically. "Actually, it’ll be a quick and painless death. It’ll only take a few seconds," Assistant Karen corrected. "Thanks for ruining the mood, Karen," Leader Plankton said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get some Clammy Chips. Make sure you watch him closely," Leader Plankton stated before walking into the kitchen. That’s when Timmy and his fairies came to the scene. Timmy and Sparky, now a merman and merdog respectively, helped take the butterfly net on Poof. "Stop right there!" Karen growled, quickly sliding in front of Poof. "I wish she was dead," Timmy said, a deadpan expression on his face. Cosmo quickly waved his wand, causing Karen to quickly die out. Suddenly, Leader Plankton burst in, dropping his can of Clammy Chips. "Hey! What the heck are you guys doing with my prisoner?!" Leader Plankton snarled. "He’s not your prisoner, he’s my baby!" Wanda growled. "Well, he’s a very ugly baby," Leader Plankton said dryly. "What?!" Wanda snarled. "I said he’s am ugly baby! Besides, none of this matters! I’ve still harvested enough energy to make one wish!" Leader Plankton grinned, taking out a wand. "Wow, you’ve spent all this time harvesting his magic and you only have enough to make one wish? That’s pretty pathetic, dude," Sparky said, a deadpan expression on his face. "You know, I’m really tempted to use this wish to make you shut up," Leader Plankton said dryly. Suddenly the wand began to glow and Sparky’s mouth disappeared. "Wait, what? That wasn’t my wish! Stupid wand!" Leader Plankton complained. "Welp, see ya!" Timmy grinned as Cosmo and Wanda poofed them out of there. "Now, I wish that crazy guy can’t be within 50 miles from us! That way he can never kidnap Poof again!" Timmy grinned. Cosmo and Wanda grinned and granted the wish. Trivia *This is the first episode of ''Fairly OddParents ''to air in 2015. *This is the second ''Leader Plankton! ''crossover. ("Invader Plankton!") *Similar to the series' first crossover, this episode contains more ''Fairly OddParents ''characters than ''Leader Plankton! ''characters. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Fairly Odd Parents